


【ALL冲】怒

by 残阳雪 (SunSnow)



Series: 糜 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), 検察側の罪人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnow/pseuds/%E6%AE%8B%E9%98%B3%E9%9B%AA
Summary: 久住由季，8月29日出生，16岁死亡。冲野启一郎，8月29日出生，29岁死亡。





	1. 前篇

**Author's Note:**

>   
务必阅读PS预警
> 
> PS：  
1、R文，ALL冲野，含路人×冲野、最上×冲野  
2、各种非常规操作，包含且不限于dirty talk、道具、抹布等  
3、我变态，我垃圾，先替各位骂了  


**【1】the Hanged Man——倒吊人**

深夜的末班电车空空荡荡。

车厢的角落里，冲野望着刺目的白光，麻木而茫然。

他的西装外套被扯下扔在一旁，被撕裂的衬衫绑着他的手腕，西装裤也被脱下，只剩内裤还挂在左脚的脚踝。三个男人围在他身边，一个人在他身前捏着他发红的乳头并舔舐他的脸，一个人在他身后扣着他的腰抽插着埋在他身体里的性器，一个人在一旁举着手机录像并时不时调整角度。

事情怎么会变成这样？

“你快点。”

身前的男人放开红肿的乳头，一把握住冲野半勃起的肉棒。掌心粗粝的茧和力度不小的揉捏让冲野一个哆嗦，收紧了浑身的肌肉。刚巧深入他后穴的阴茎被猛地夹紧，男人呻吟一声，大力抽插了十多下，今天第二次把精液射进了冲野的肉洞。

“咬这么紧，真是骚货！”

一巴掌拍到冲野的臀肉上，感受肉穴绞紧自己的肉棒，男人恋恋不舍地把自己的东西拔了出来。等他接过摄像的手机，催促他的男人已经捅进了发红的后穴。

“啊——”

冲野仰起头，浑身都在哆嗦，却被两个男人牢牢扣住动弹不得。

“不要，啊，啊，嗯……停，停下来唔……”

男人推着他跪下，之前在摄像的男人顺势把东西塞进了他的嘴里。后脑勺被死死按着，深入喉咙的肉棒又硬又粗，令人作呕的腥味让他的喉咙禁不住抽搐。

这是他今晚不知道第几次被迫吃下阴茎，这三个男人也不知道是第几个侵犯他的人。最开始扒掉他的衣服、捅开他的后穴的人不知道在什么时候已经下车离开，只留下冲野在越聚越多的人堆里被压在地上操弄。

“他勃起了，真贱。”

摄像的手机被移近冲野的下半身，他颤抖着挺立的性器和满是粘稠浊液的肉洞被拍得清清楚楚。

本已被干到麻木的后穴硬生生被异常粗硬的肉棒捅得酸涨发疼，已经射过好几次的性器硬生生被刺激得勃起。冲野头晕脑胀，眼前一片模糊。

“哭了，他居然被操哭了，哈哈哈哈——”

“小骚货别哭，哥哥这就让你爽死哈哈哈哈哈！”

录制中的视频里，入珠过的性器抽动的速度快到让人看不清，只能看见肉洞那里全是粘稠的白浊。一次次像是要把囊袋都塞进后穴的抽插中，精液被带出又被塞进去，最后一滴一滴地落到电车的走廊上。

冲野被身后野蛮地男人撞得一晃一晃，一次次把嘴里的阴茎吞得更深。这三个男人的肉棒不是特别长就是特别粗，正在肏他的人更是有一根粗硬到不像亚裔的大阴茎。从上电车就没停过的性侵让冲野失去了所有反抗的力气，甚至还从这种粗暴的对待里感受到了前所未有的快感。

“都这样了还不射，该不会是要尿了吧？”

“哈哈哈我们会让他尿到再也尿不出来哈哈哈哈——”

在他嘴里射出精液的男人逼着他咽下精液后才把东西拿出来，泪眼朦胧的冲野还没来得及喘口气，就被他掐住了脆弱的铃口。

“啊啊啊——”

熟稔的大力蹂躏和拨弄让本就处于崩溃边缘的性器彻底崩坏，淡黄色的透明液体射出，冲野整个人抖得像只濒死的动物。

“拍清楚没？”

操着后穴的男人扼住冲野的脖子，下身不住挺入，捅开绞住他性器的一块块软肉。

“清楚的很，放心，够撸好几个月。”

镜头转向冲野满是泪水的脸，眼角和嘴唇的红晕、毫无焦距的双眼、沾有白浊的脸，这副被玩坏的模样格外让人更想把他彻底毁掉。

……

夜越来越深，列车终于在终点站停靠。

已经失去意识和感知的冲野被男人们拖到站台上，随意丢在了冰凉的水泥柱下。

冲野浑身赤裸，黑色的内裤被塞进被操成肉棒形状、已经合不拢的后穴里，浑身上下都是红肿的淤痕和干涸的黏液。

无色的液体从他嘴角缓缓流下，他的身上散出浓烈的膻味和刺鼻的腥味。

不知过了多久。

逐渐靠近的脚步声在站台上响起。

一双棕色的皮鞋在冲野身边停下，来人用一件卡其色的风衣裹住冲野。

冲野被拦腰抱起，无力地垂着四肢，被带着一步步离开。

**【2】judgement——宣判**

居高临下的观察室里，最上的脸有一半没入黑暗。

“又不是只有我一个人干他，大家都干了。”

“多少人？大家是哪些人？”

衣冠楚楚的青年白领被问得愣了愣。

“都是坐电车的人啊，一上车就看到一群人围在一起，做爱的声音进到车厢就听得见。”

“声音？”

“啪啪啪的声音，做爱的时候身体会撞在一起的嘛，看过AV的都听得出来啊。而且，那些人还在说些骚话，什么被操屁眼都能爽到哭出来，别插他的嘴想听他叫出来什么的，应该是这个意思吧记不大清了。”

最上垂在身侧的手不知何时紧握成拳。

“怎么就是犯罪了？我可没有强奸他！”

“不仅是强奸，还是集体强……”

“等等等等警官大人，我必须解释。”

穿着一身洗得泛白的工作装，相貌平平的中年清洁员打断了询问。

“我没干进去，有个男的一直干他的屁股不让别的人碰！那个男的还有纹身，肌肉也特别吓人，没人敢和他抢的。我排了好久的队，才轮到我插他的嘴，也没来得及玩深喉什么的我就该下车了，连精液都是射到他脸上没来得及射进他嘴里。”

清洁员挠了挠耳朵，一脸遗憾。

“警官，你是不知道，他脸上被射了好多，我干他的时候也不知道他被干了多久。而且啊，就我看到的，他都吃了有四个，不，五个人的精液。”

扭过头去不再去看审讯室里的人，最上咬着牙，几乎克制不住自己的怒火。

“……他们都笑我没有女朋友还是处男，天天在我面前说，自己是怎么和女朋友那个的……”

“这和你做出这种事有什么关系么？”

脸上还带着雀斑的高中生捏了捏自己的校服衬衫，瑟缩地低下了头。在他对面的警官几次追问，他才支支吾吾地解释。

“我不想被他们嘲笑了，想破处……虽然那是个男人，但只要做了，也，能算是破处的吧……”

“你不知道你的行为是违法的么？”

高中生惶恐地拼命摇头。

“不不不我是真的没想到，一开始我也没想去……可，上车的人基本都去了，都跟我说，没关系的……也出不了什么事……”

声音越来越小，高中生飞快地看了眼自己对面警察的脸色。

“对男人做这种事，也算违法么……我们国家的法律不是只规定了女……”

撑在墙面的手指死死抠住墙面，最上的眼神在无人能看清的黑暗中凶狠而狠厉。

“检察官？唉？曾经是检察官？”

一身休闲装的年轻人先是难以置信，随即笑了出来。

“唉，我是上了检察官，通过了国家公务员考试的检察官？啊咧咧真是，我算是在这种地方赢了吗？虽然考了这几年都没考上，但我上了考上了的人……”

“回答问题！你上车的时候，冲野检察官是什么情况！”

“情况……就一直在挣扎，拳打脚踢地，感觉得到他想挣脱那些扒他衣服的人，但力气不够，还被扇了耳光。哦，肚子也被踢了，倒地上以后还被踢了后背还是别的什么的。”

年轻人说得若无其事。

“然后就被按在地上做了，叫得特别大声，挺惨的。后面被堵了嘴，我就没听见了。”

“为什么你会加入？”

“那些人逼我的，说什么法不责众，而且只有我也加入才不会举报他们。要不是这样，我一个有女朋友的人，哪里有兴趣对男的做这种事。不过……”

舔了舔嘴唇，年轻人坐直了身体，一脸回味。

“比我想象的要……舒服得多，虽然是男人，但不比我和女朋友做的时候差。难怪。那么多人喜欢玩后面。检察官……是检察官……唉，我怎么考试的时候没这种运气……”

不堪入目的对话让其余人都离开了观察室，只剩下最上还留在里面，连午饭都还没来得及吃。

“我只是把他带下车放到了站台，然后我就走了，别的我真的不知道。”

长得还算清秀的男人重复着自己的回答。

“不认识啊，只是一起干他的，谁知道他们叫什么。我们只能互相作证，把人放在站台我们就走了！”

警方还在追问。

“人没事，只是被干狠了而已，好好休息，好好养养，能恢复过来的。要是他有事，我肯定会打急救电话，否则不就是故意杀人了吗！”

男人急得不行。

“我们有录像……”

别过头去，最上疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

昨天傍晚，前检察官、现公共律师冲野启一郎的尸体，于东京的一处湖畔草地被发现。根据初步的鉴定结果，死因是机械性窒息。而尸体上密密麻麻的痕迹昭示着，冲野在死前遭到了性侵。

当电车的监控录像被调出后，所有曾与冲野共事过的警官和检察官，都出离愤怒了，哪怕没人看完了那漫长又残忍的视频。

唯有最上，一秒不差的看完了全部的影像，数出了在电车车厢里参与这场侵犯的人数。

整整十四个人。

最上睁开眼。

他能从这些参与了性侵的人的描述中，想象出冲野在被讲述的时刻是什么模样。

因为他无法控制自己回想，自己在新人培训时第一次和冲野发生关系的模样，冲野被调回东京后在办公室里为自己口的模样，冲野辞职前被自己用法槌塞进后穴的模样……

是以他的想象，能够无比贴近犯罪时曾真实发生过的模样。

是以，他的愤怒和痛苦远甚于任何人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
【TBC】
> 
> ————————
> 
> 本文又名，《最上：无能狂怒》。
> 
> 我和华川老师一致认为替身梗真好。  
华川老师提出，冲冲如果是和由纪一样的命运，写出来的话该有多刺激。  
于是我激情写文。
> 
> 写得这么变态，我是垃圾。  



	2. 后篇

**【3】the Devil——恶魔**

冲野是个不折不扣的骚货，这一点最上再清楚不过。

还是个新人的时候，冲野就敢用那种看似坚定实则湿漉漉的眼神盯着他，也不管是不是在人来人往的地方。最上也不戳破这个后辈的心思，仅仅是和由季同一天生日，就足够成为最上对他格外包容的理由。

最上唯独被想到的是，冲野在结束培训后会跑来他的办公室和他特意告别；他更没想到，自己会在办公室里失控上了冲野。

尚且青涩的身体被进入时格外僵硬，可冲野张着嘴努力放松身体的模样足以让最上完全不在意这微不足道的问题，只把自己硬得不行的阴茎插进柔软的后穴。躺在办公桌上的冲野伸手抱着自己蜷着的双腿，随着最上的冲撞而颤抖，仰着头发出小声的呻吟。

看着冲野朦朦胧胧的眼睛，最上掰开冲野的臀肉，露出被撑得没有一点褶皱的肉穴，更用力更迅速地将自己的肉棒凿入，去寻找里面最敏感的软肉。

又沉又深的抽插中，第一次被操弄的冲野很快就射了出来，最上却没有放过手软到抱不住腿的后辈。没被高潮中拼命咬住自己性器的穴肉所迷惑，年长的检察官毫不留情地抽出粗硬的肉棒又捅回去，年轻的检察官一边发出骚浪的叫声一边流出眼泪，在最上射出来之前又再次勃起。

当炙热的精液灌进后穴，冲野抽搐着身体也要拦住最上拔出性器，哀求着最上让他射出来，让他再被操射一次。

明明说着这么淫荡的话，冲野的眼睛里也还是一片清澈，像是某种迷路的小动物在请求帮忙。

——太像了。

最上拽开冲野拉住自己胳膊的手，粗暴地抓上了冲野挺立的性器。并不温柔地几番揉弄后，冲野绷紧了全身的肌肉，在最上的指尖掐进铃口后第二次交代了。

不去给后辈处理满是浊液的下身，最上拎着不剩多少力气的冲野，替他穿好了皱巴巴的内裤和西装外裤。送走不仅一身膻味屁眼里还夹着他精液的后辈，最上坐回办公桌后，忍不住再次掏出了变硬的肉棒。

回想着冲野高潮时的浪荡模样，最上加快了撸动的速度。

——太像了，冲野的那双眼睛，太像由季了。

这次失控本该是意外，可冲野回到东京的第一天，最上就又肏到了年轻后辈的身体。

他支开事务官想单独和冲野谈谈，可冲野又在用那种湿漉漉的眼神看着他。最上说到一半，冲野的眼神愈发直白，还带了些委屈和小心翼翼，像是在质问他为什么不回应。

于是，最上解开了自己的皮带。

娃娃脸的后辈红着耳根替前辈掏出性器，张开嘴把分量不小的东西吞进了嘴里。白皙的脸颊因为被撑满而鼓起，后辈的眼神专注而认真，温热的舌头努力地舔舐带着荷尔蒙味道的阴茎，却因为被塞得太紧而极难用力。

隔靴搔痒般的刺激让最上忍不住扣住冲野毛绒绒的后脑勺，开始不容拒绝地大力挺动。粗硬的肉棒横冲直撞，龟头深入从未被造访的喉咙，冲野红着眼睛呜咽，却还是努力地把嘴张大。

事务官回来之前，最上就着深入喉咙的姿势射出了精液。冲野在他抽出性器后不住咳嗽，丝毫看不出咽下精液的羞耻。

此后的调查里，冲野没少为最上口交。常常是冲野蹲在办公桌下吞咽着他的肉棒，事务官和别的检察官坐在沙发上向他汇报工作。偶尔有人靠近办公桌，借着电脑一类东西的遮挡冲野不会被发现，只会被刺激得呼吸急促，然后把他的阴茎吃得更深。

最上被这种突然的刺激爽到提前射过好几次。

一次次看着后辈缩成一小团红着脸吞下精液、抹去嘴角液体的模样，最上一次次确认冲野就是个离不开男人肉棒的骚浪货色。

他不是不知道冲野仰慕他、崇拜他，冲野的眼神根本藏不住这一点。但为了一个男人把自己弄得如此卑微，最上依然唾弃着这样的冲野。

可越是浪荡，冲野的眼睛越像由季。

于是，最上一次次看着冲野高潮的双眼，一次次唾弃着妄图从中寻找由季的影子而依然在操弄冲野的自己。

**【4】Death——死神**

杀死冲野的犯人在案发第三天，自首了。

“电车上，是我第一个上的他。”

不需要警官的询问，和最上差不多年龄的男人扶着眼镜侃侃而谈。

“骗不了人的，那种样子，就是个骚货，被男人操熟了的那种。一开始他还反抗，后来被操舒服了、发骚了，还不是乖乖趴在地上浪叫。”

五官称得上帅气的男人抚着嘴唇，若不是半张脸布满狰狞的疤痕，这个动作本该赏心悦目。

“好爽，真的，他操起来太带劲了。本来我只打算肏几遍就走，但他的屁股干起来太舒服了，实在是舍不得。周围的这群家伙眼神都很直白，我就让他们也来操他。那些人摸他胸口捏他肉棒的时候，他那个眼神，啊……”

回味着那个时刻的男人一脸餍足，甚至伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

隔着一层玻璃，最上克制不住发抖的手。

“在他嘴里射了以后，我躲到另一节车厢去了，就站在门边看他被肏。一开始他还能有些反应，会叫会喊，会挣扎会抽搐，后面就不会了。真可惜，他被操得几乎动不了以后，就没什么乐趣了。大概是那个外国人吧，阴茎又大又粗，还一直不射，我看他都被干傻了。那些人往他脸上射也好，让他吞精液也好，他居然都一点不反抗了，只是不停地掉眼泪。但，这又什么用呢，他越哭，那个外国人越兴奋。”

挠了挠脸上的伤疤，男人突然坐直。

“不，也有可能是那个黑社会玩得太狠了。那是那天最壮的一个了吧，手上的纹身也很吓人，一个人肏穴肏了有两站吧，其他人只能玩玩嘴和乳头。后面他居然要玩双龙，我差点没忍住冲过去阻止。大概是被操太久了吧，穴已经操开了，两根阴茎同时塞进去，他居然没流血。但那个时候他总算有点反应了，哭得凶，全身都在抖，手和脚也在挣扎，但是没用。他被干到昏过去，然后又被干醒，只会瞪着眼睛张着嘴流口水。真的，我不在那节车厢都听到了他的叫声，都把我听硬了。”

似乎并不认为自己做了什么错事，男人对那晚的描述细致而准确，硬生生让他对面的警官几乎捏断手里的笔。

“……我特地等那些人都走了，才把他带出了站台。他已经完全昏过去了，什么都不知道，一路上我特别顺利。到了河边我直接开始干他，可没能把他干醒，只好用了些小道具。要不我说网上买的东西不可信，那个尿道棒评论吹上天，我硬是用着不顺手。还没完全插进去，他就被痛醒了。”

无人的观察室里，最上一拳砸上了墙壁。

“大概是昏迷的时候恢复了一点力气吧，他居然想跑。我就等着他爬，然后把他拉回来肏。弄了几次他学乖了，趴在地上，我怎么操他都没反应。他的穴也被搞松了，里面全是精液，好像还有个人往里面射尿了？反正黏糊糊地，还有尿骚味。”

活动活动脖子，男人交换了交叠的双腿。

“他没反应，这肏起来就没意思了。弄了好久吧，我准备不弄了，但看到了他的那个眼神。就是那种，干干净净的眼神，哪怕被肏成这样了，居然还是干干净净的，还有点委屈吧。我火气一下子就上来了。他凭什么？一个被肏了一整晚的骚货，吞了精液，被玩了双龙，还被操地射了尿，凭什么还是这种眼神？”

男人一脸不忿，随即又露出笑容。

“我捂了他的鼻子和嘴，他开始喘气，然后开始挣扎。他全身都在抖，特别是屁眼，里面的肉咬得紧得跟什么似的，简直像是要把我的东西绞断。”笑得猖狂而放纵，男人仰着头开始用慨叹的语气回忆，“他快不行了，我就把手放开，他就不要命地喘。等他喘得差不多，我就又捂上——太，爽了，实在是太——爽——”

最上踢开观察室的门，摔门而去。

就因为这种人渣——

最上的怒火无法压制。

就因为这种得了绝症命不久矣才敢为所欲为的人渣——

审讯室门口的警察拦住了想要进去的最上。

就因为这种人渣，冲野死了。

和由季一样，在惨无人道的性侵中，死了。

最上的指甲嵌入皮肉，胸口起伏不断。

最后，他转过身，一步步离去。

**【5】the Tower——高塔**

在死刑执行之前，那个杀死了冲野的人渣死在了监狱里，癌症病发。

让通知他这个消息的事务官离开，最上放下笔，踱步到沙发旁，打开了自己收藏的法槌。

冲野辞职前的那天晚上，同样是在这里，质问不择手段也要宣判松仓的他，不配当检察官。

被戳中痛处的检察官将后辈按在沙发上，不顾对方的反抗扒下了对方的裤子。许是向来顺从的冲野第一次如此明确的表现出抗拒让他昏了头，最上抽出一个木制的法槌，塞进了冲野的后穴。

冰凉的手柄没入已被最上调教得熟透了的肉穴，冲野挣扎着想要推开他，他只调整了角度让手柄反复戳中冲野的铭感点，就让冲野红着眼睛瘫软在沙发上。仅仅是用法槌的手柄，最上便轻而易举地让冲野射了出来。

可冲野的眼神依然没变，依然写满了对他的不认同 

那双情动时像极了由季的眼睛写满了对他的愤怒和失望。

最上的理智被这最后一根稻草彻底压垮。

抽出锤柄，转而将用于敲击的粗硬部分塞入湿得不行的后穴，冲野濒临崩溃的叫喊声不仅没让他停手，反而让他加快了将法槌推进的速度。那天晚上，他没有碰冲野，仅仅是用一个个法槌在冲野的身体的抽插，让对方流泪。

直到冲野射出尿液，双眼失神地瘫在沙发上，最上的理智才稍稍恢复。

而冲野根本没再理会他，仅仅是静静地流着眼泪。

望着一壁的冰冷器物，最上缓缓退步，在沙发上坐下。

掏出性器，双手熟稔地撸动，最上的眼神一刻不离开几个进入过冲野身体的法槌。

坐在那天冲野躺着的位置，他似乎还能感觉到对方的体温和身上的味道。

还有每次冲野浪荡的喘息和呻吟，仿佛还在耳边萦绕。

即将到达巅峰前，最上似乎又看到了冲野的眼睛

那双满是对他的仰慕的眼睛。

看着手上的白浊，最上喘息着苦笑。

哪里像了呢？

冲野从来就不是由季。

**Author's Note:**

>   
【END】
> 
> ————————  
  
本文果然还是叫，《最上：无能狂怒》更合适  



End file.
